That Warm Feeling
by psychemenace
Summary: Yuuma and Shuu being childhood friends and human. Reiji being the jealous and pesky brother that gets in their way and other short stories. Just fluff. (This pair is so tragic it breaks my heart).


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the characters and Diabolik lovers belong to Rejet.

**A/N: **Rewritten.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a sunny afternoon. The patches coppery ray of the sunlights dappled into the floor of Yuuma's bedroom. He was sitting on the floor crosslegged while Shuu was lying down on his bed, supine, his right arm draped over his slender waist. The blond's eyes were closed, his breathing was even. Yuuma couldn't help himself from staring at his best friend intently, studying the features of his face. Shuu's thin and sensual mouth was slightly open making it difficult for Yuuma to look away. He was still holding on the playstation controller, the TV was blazing and his character was immobile allowing his opponent to crush him to pieces.

"GAME OVER." The narrator announced. But Yuuma did nothing, he continued staring at Shuu's sleeping face. He put down the controller on his side and went closer to the bed. He crossed his arms on the bed and propped his head on top, using it as a pillow. The wind cooed, making the curtains undulated against the breeze. The game was counting down before the game restarts, before the theme of the game would play in repeat. The rays of the sun suffused on Shuu's face. His locks quivered across his face as the wind blew stronger a second time. The blond moved slightly and then his eyelids twitched. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to notice Yuuma's caramel orbs stare back at him. They gazed at each other for awhile. Shuu blinked a couple of times thinking that he was just dreaming, but at the split second his eyes open, he would be welcomed by Yuuma's eyes gleaming against the rays of the sun. The shadows on his face made his eyes shine.

Yuuma raised himself. He loomed over Shuu. After a split second he leaned down and kissed his friend on the mouth nonchalantly. Shuu's eyes widened in shock but he didn't push Yuuma away. And when Yuuma withdrew from the kiss he noticed how flushed his friend was. He was confused. His thoughts were drifting from Yuuma's motives and to the reason why he was flushed. Yuuma laughed nervously averting his eyes away from Shuu. The blond rose from the bed and followed Yuuma with his eyes. Yuuma looked at him briefly and then looked away again, his face red.

"I... I'll get us something to drink downstairs."

Yuuma rushed out of the room and slammed the door too loudly. Shuu could hear his hasty footsteps on the stairs. The blond heaved a sigh and slumped back on the bed, closing his eyes again forcing himself to forget about the kiss. Yuuma's heart was beating furiously against his rib cage, it felt like it was about to burst out from his chest. He was panting, his thoughts blaring, he didn't know why his body moved on its own. He just wanted to look at Shuu. He _only_ wanted to look at him. His footsteps rang in his ears, it sounded like drums against the floor resonating with his heartbeat. He stopped to think, biting his lower lip as if the gesture would help him undo what he has done earlier. His shoulders rose slightly, taut, he looked like his pet died. He covered his face using his hand and sauntered towards to the kitchen for the drink that he promised Shuu.

It was only this time that Yuuma bare his heart in the were middle school students when he stole a kiss from his childhood friend and best friend Shuu Sakamaki. He didn't know what unspeakable force made him do it. He only remembered how time stopped when he looked over his shoulder to check on Shuu and found him defenceless, sleeping on his bed. He remembered how it was the first time that he really _saw_ his friend not as a friend but as possible romantic partner. The blond's lips looked so enticing at that moment that it felt like someone was controlling his body. He felt his body react and then just like that he kissed him. His lips felt like a burn on his skin but it was soft. He wanted to kiss him more deeply like how they do it in movies but thankfully he caught himself before he could lose control and backed away, averting his eyes, too embarrassed to look at Shuu. Those memories have long escaped them. Shuu never bothered to ask him about his actions, nor acted differently after it happened. Yuuma didn't mind, he figured that Shuu might not want to remember that moment. Yuuma was so scared of asking Shuu. He feared that if he asked Shuu and end up confessing about the true state of his feelings for him, their friendship would end. That's the only thing that he didn't want to happen. Yet the sensation of Shuu's lips pressed against him was a fact that he could never erase from his memory. Sometimes, he finds himself feeling his lips and remembering the feel of Shuu's lips on his. After a second, he would be gripped by a strong emotion of embarrassment and then he would curse himself. But through the years, he had trained himself to fend off the memory the moment it starts to blossom. Now, that moment, along with the feelings that carried it had been tucked away, locked in a safe, with no key to open it.

Yuuma and Shuu were now high school students. Yuma, the lively one of the pair started to have relationships here and there, Shuu on the other hand, seemed uninterested with the clamor of being with someone, although he always gets confessed to. He was notorious for dumping girls even those that were very popular at their school which made it difficult to comprehend the reason why he dumps them. Because of this, some rumors have sprung up regarding his sexuality. But as soon as they would sprung up, they would also disappear right away. But as always he didn't care. He always doesn't care. Girls would come to his defense, explaining that he was everyone's Cold Prince. He was alright being alone in his frozen throne where no one can reach him and because of that, the girls, those members of his fans club have an agreement to themselves that they would leave him alone.

Shuu was a very handsome man, he was called the Prince because he has sunshine for hair, and oceans for eyes. His eyes were almond shaped, his cerulean orbs were magnetic and the flecks of lighter blue and white spread on the oceans of his irises like tiny lines surrounding his pupil. Shuu became the Cold Prince because he's always quiet in class, and never speaks to anyone other than Yuma. Yuuma was known through out the school as his best friend, a hottie like the Cold Prince. In contrast to the Prince as they call him, he was rather amiable but like Shuu, he was also different. He gets a long with a few people only and spends much of his time with Shuu.

Since Yuma had committed himself to another girlfriend, Shuu was left alone. Alone in the places both of them usually hang out together. He really enjoys Yuma's company and whenever the guy has a new girlfriend, Shuu feels a bit lonely. But he can't do anything about it. So he just goes along with it and wait patiently for Yuma to come to him. This time was no different. It was the end of the class and Yuma and his girlfriend was walking together with Shuu. They were just about to go home and Yuma and his girlfriend decided to stop by some place. They were talking when Yuma noticed that Shuu was getting too quiet. He could no longer hear his footsteps. So while his girlfriend was talking about the things that they could eat, he glanced over his shoulder to check on childhood friend. All he could see was the blond's back against the light of the sun, his hair dancing with the wind, his jacket haphazardly hanging on his shoulders fluttered. Yuma smiled slightly and told his girlfriend that he changed his mind, he was after all having plans with Shuu. The girlfriend nodded her head, she understood how close both guys were and she didn't want Yuma to hate her. She waved at him good bye and went on her way.

"Shuu.."

Shuu looked over his shoulder and caught his friend's gaze. Yuuma blushed momentarily thinking how much his friend changed over the years, he used to be a lively child, and now he had become like this. Nonetheless, he loved him. He always loved him, more than he could ever imagine. He sauntered towards him and propped his arms on the other's shoulders and with a cheery tone told him that they'll be going home together this time.

"But.. they're going to pick us up."

"It's fine, can't I go to your house this time?"

Shuu was silent for a moment and then he smiled slightly.

"It's fine."

Shuu lives in a mansion, too big for just he and his brother along with 5 servants. Their parents were always away and they're practically been raised by their servants. Yuma rarely goes to the Sakamaki mansion. In the past, Shuu's mother would always forbid him to go outside and play yet from time to time, Shuu would sneak out to play with Yuma. Those were fun times that made Shuu's heart feel warm just thinking about it. He was thankful, that his parents were rarely home for the past years, this way, he can hang out with Yuma all the time. Yuma had always been his life line, his breather. He always feel pressured being the eldest and the heir of his father's estate. All his life, he's been carefully brought up to be a successor, there was a point in time, that he finally broke down and because of this, he does nothing but sleep and laze around. There were attempts to break he and Yuma apart, but it always failed, since Shuu himself would rather die than be far from his childhood friend. The big guy has always been there for him. He didn't want to lose him, anything can just disappear and die, Shuu doesn't care but Yuma. Anything but Yuuma. And now because of his actions, his brother suffers in his stead.


End file.
